


Breaking the Sound Barrier

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John won't fuck face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Sound Barrier

John wouldn't fuck face to face, and it drove Rodney nuts. It was even more annoying when he figured out why, in part because it took  
him far too long to understand the problem. On the other hand...well, John's attitude was kind of flattering in a way.

He didn't nag; hell, he didn't even ask. No, once he figured it out, Rodney decided he was going to prove just how wrong John was. In a good way, of course; Rodney had no intention of drawing diagrams or yelling at John and insulting his intelligence. In fact, he didn't think he'd have to say anything at all; John wasn't stupid. He'd get it.

Rodney hoped.

"You gonna come over tonight?" John asked quietly as they walked toward the labs after a meeting with Sam.

"I'm going to be kind of busy for a while," Rodney said. "If you don't mind my coming over late...."

"You know where I live." John gave him an easy, practiced smile and took off down another corridor, leaving Rodney wondering if he should hold the military or John's WASP background or both responsible.

Because he was nothing if not an utter genius, Rodney was able to think over his plan while he paid a good deal more attention to the power consumption simulation he was running. Both problems were, he thought as he finally reached a place where the simulation no longer needed his direct supervision, not that different. Push John too hard, too fast and he'd implode rather than explode, but the result would be the same: melt down.

As he'd hoped, John was asleep when Rodney slipped into his room. He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled onto his side, but Rodney could tell that he really wasn't awake. It was more than a little flattering; Rodney knew that he was one of only three people John trusted this much.

It also made what he had in mind easier, he thought as he stripped. John was naked, which was a pretty clear indication that he'd gone to sleep still hoping Rodney would come by. Again Rodney was touched, although this time it was tinged with annoyance; while he was learning to speak Sheppard, he didn't necessarily like it. Even as unspoken languages went, it was a little on the vague side.

Slipping into bed, he took a moment to be thankful that John had finally gotten a bigger bed. It would have been impossible to do what he wanted to do on John's old bed. Then again _everything_ had been impossible on that bed, including sleeping.

For such a skinny guy, John put off a lot of heat and Rodney just curled up against him, his chest to John's back, and rested for a moment. John made a noise that might have been Rodney's name and pressed back against him, and Rodney's dick, already somewhat hard, got harder. Twisting a little, he reached for the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and slid them between John's cheeks, brushing lightly over his hole.

"Mmmmm...."

"Yeah," Rodney said. "Let me."

For a moment, John tensed up and Rodney held his breath, sure John was going to become more alert and turn this into something else. But  
then...Rodney could feel him relax, feel him let go and accept what was happing. Stroking behind John's balls with his slick fingers, Rodney reached down with his other hand and pushed at one of John's legs until he was in the right position. John hummed again as Rodney pressed one finger inside him while nuzzling the back of his neck.

Taking his time, he opened John up, doing his best to ignore the little pleading noises John made. "Let me," he said again. "It's okay...."

They were both sweating by the time he slowly pushed into John. "God," Rodney murmured, "God, John." Because of the position, he was in  
control; John couldn't push back and speed things up the way he usually did.

Rodney settled into a steady but slow rhythm, pushing in a deeply as he could and then holding for a beat before pulling back. "So  
good," he said against the back of John's neck. "Feels so good, so hot...."

"Ro'ney," John groaned. "C'mon."

"It's okay; it's fine."

It was better than fine; Rodney could see the side of John's face, could see the way pleasure made his features relax. He looked younger, the responsibility that weighed him down erased by the luxury of not having to be in control. "Yeah," Rodney said softly, "yeah, that's it."

He sped up, just a little, and leaned down to kiss the side of John's neck. John sighed happily and brought his leg up further, enabling  
Rodney to go even deeper. It was almost too much; if Rodney weren't trying to make a point, he'd be slamming into John now, chasing his own orgasm as well as John's.

He'd always felt a little foolish talking once he really got into it. He was always afraid of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, but now he tried, whispering into John's ear and telling him how good it was, how much he liked being inside John, how much he needed this and needed John. Instead of turning away and burying his face in the pillow like he usually did, John lay still, moaning with each of Rodney's slow thrusts.

When Rodney fell silent, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin of John's long neck, John gasped. "So good," he said, quietly enough that Rodney could barely hear him.

John's face was utterly open now, everything he'd never said right there for Rodney to see. This was it, Rodney realized. He'd been right; this was why John turned away and hid every time they did this. "God, John," he said and now the words came easily. "Need you so much."

"It's...good...too much...need you...Rodney...."

Before Rodney could help himself, his body took over and he thrust hard into John. Once, twice and then he was gone, coming with his mouth slack and open against John's skin.

Still panting, he pulled out and rolled John over onto his back. Instead of fighting it, John went with him, his legs spreading as he stammered out Rodney's name.

"Yeah," Rodney said as he slid between John's legs. "I've got you, John."

Bending down, he slid three fingers into John's ass as he took John's cock into his mouth. John sat up a little, resting on his elbows as he watched Rodney. "Oh fuck...yeah, Rodney...please...."

Now wasn't the time for slow and steady; Rodney sucked without much finesse and fucked John hard with his fingers. Within moments, John cried out--more sound than Rodney had ever heard from him in bed--and came, falling back onto the bed, his hands clutching the sheets. After he'd finished swallowing, Rodney rested his cheek on John's thigh, silently mouthing words he still didn't think John was ready for.

Rodney finally forced himself to get up and head to the bathroom for a damp cloth; by the time he came back, John had turned onto his side again. Rodney cleaned him up gently and then settled in behind him, once more nuzzling the back of John's neck.

"That was," John began. He pause long enough that Rodney was sure there wouldn't be more, but then he spoke, his voice soft and almost silent. "Thank you...I know I'm not...but you know, right? That this...that I...?"

"Yeah," Rodney said. "Yeah John, I know."

It was a start and right now, it was more than enough. Rodney spooned up even closer and slid an arm around John's waist.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [unamaga](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=unamaga)'s Kamasutrathon. I really wanted to participate in this but nothing came to me until I visited the actual site. At which point, I saw [Les Cuillieres](http://www.french-kamasutra.com/post/kamasutra-gay/les-cuillieres-gay.html) (link leads to NSFW image) and suddenly had my first line.


End file.
